b o o k : first meeting
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: [nijifemmayu] hari itu, ia bertemu dngan gadis bersurai abu-abu di perpustakaan.


Kedua terdiam, lalu saling pandang. Abu-abu bertemu dengan abu-abu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko's basketball © tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **.**

 **Book : first meeting © kapten pelangi**

 **.**

 **Nijimura Shuzo x fem! Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Genderbend, out of character, typo(s), miss typo, gaje, dan hal-hal lain yang sulit ditulis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bau buku-buku lama dan baru tercampur, suara lembar halaman yang dibuka terdengar dikeheningan perpustakaan. Sesekali terdengar suara orang yang berbicara. Keadaan perpustakaan tidak terlalu ramai, tapi juga tidak terlalu sepi, anak-anak banyak yang kesini untuk membaca dan mengerjakan tugas, begitu pula dengan beberapa remaja.

Namanya Nijimura Shuuzou, pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang merupakan seorang mahasiswa berjalan disela-sela rak buku yang tinggi, mata kelabunya mencari-cari sebuah buku yang bisa dijadikan bahan referensi kuliahnya dan buku untuk mengisi waktu luangnya.

Dia berjalan perlahan, melirik buku demi buku. Terus berjalan hingga sampai di salah satu rak yang membuat banyak buku — _well,_ walaupun semua rak dipenuhi buku— dari kecil hingga besar, tipis dan tebal. Dirinya membaca tulisan —judul— yang tertera dengan cepat, matanya tertuju pada satu buku yang cukup menarik perhatiannya sekaligus merupakan buku yang —mungkin— merupakan bisa dibacanya jika punya waktu luang.

Tangannya terulur, berniat mengambil buku tersebut—

"Ah—"

—pekikkan kaget terdengar di telinga Nijmura, dirinya sendiri baru menyadari tangan putih kurus seorang gadis. Sang mahasiswa menengok, terdiam sesaat. Dihadapannya, berdiri seorang gadis bersurai abu-abu yang senada dengan warna matanya —dan juga warna mata Nijimura—, membawa banyak buku dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ma—maaf," Nijimura menarik lengannya yang sempat menyentuh jari-jemari serta telapak tangan sang gadis. "Aku tidak menyadari kau juga mau mengambil ini."

Gadis itu mendengus pelan, masih memasang tampang datarnya, namun kedua bola matanya menatap Nijimura tajam. "Aku di sini sebelum kau."

Omongan yang _to the point._

"Eh... kalau begitu—" Nijimura terdiam sebentar. Berpikir.

"Aku berniat mengambil buku itu." Tangan sang gadis menunjuk buku yang berada disebelah buku Nijimura. " _Romeo and Juliet._ Karya William Shakespeare."

Nijimura terteguh. Dia tahu apa itu ceritanya Romeo and Juliet—hei, itu kisah terkenal, loh— tapi tidak pernah tertarik dengan kisah tragis itu.

Sang gadis berambut abu-abu menghela napas, berjinjit lalu mengambil novel yang disebutkan olehnya, lalu menatap Nijimura —masih dengan tajam— dan begumam, "minggir."

Suaranya tajam, namun tidak membuat Nijimura gentar —dan sebagai seorang pria, dia membiarkan sang gadis lewat.

Sepeninggal sang gadis, Nijimura masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya—masih memikirkan bola mata kelabu yang menatapnya tajam, namun indah, mungkin. Menepuk kedua pipinya pelan, dia mengambil buku yang ingin dibacanya, dibuka-buka untuk dibaca sekilas.

Menutup bukunya, matanya menangkap sebuah kartu—entah kartu atau apa, mungkin— dengan foto gadis bersurai abu-abu tadi. Ia mengambilnya, membacanya.

Kartu pelajar? Mungkin, lagi pula, disitu tertulis nama sang gadis dan kampusnya. Mahasiswi _University of Tokyo._

"... Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Tersenyum kecil, Nijimura yakin, sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu gadis yang bernama Mayuzumi itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **Happy belated birthday, Niji. Jangan tanya saya ini apa, saya juga nggak tahu. intinya ini cuma buat nambahin asupan** **(;ω;)**

 **Anggap aja di sini Niji masuk TODAI— _kitakore!_ , cuma beda falkutas, anggap aja gitu. Lagian, kalau falkutas mereka sama, belum tentu mereka saling kenal —ya, walau menurut saya, niji tuh akrab ama sapa aja—, kan, Mayu jarang keliatan ****::_::**

 **Intinya gitu, deh. Review? Kritik? Flame? Moggo~**

 **Btw,ada yang baca Boys Living (Mai Nishikata)? Saya fangirlingan bacanya astagaaaa** **ヽ(´▽｀)/**


End file.
